bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
D's Journal/Help
The following is a list of D's Journal entries for the Help of Bravely Default. Jobs & Abilities ;The Adventure Begins! To surmount the obstacles ahead, you'll need a well-honed party. The key to that growth lies in growth lies in jobs and abilities. ;Jobs Everyone begins as a freelancer, but as the story unfolds, you'll acquire powerful new jobs. Practice them through combat, and your job level will rise! ;Abilities Each job has its own set of special abilities. You'll learn a new one with every job level you gain. Changing Jobs ;Acquiring Jobs Officers of the Eternian Forces each hold magical items called asterisks that bestow new jobs. Defeat the and claim their asterisk to acquire their job. ;How to Change Jobs Select "Job" from the menu. Changing jobs affects your base stats, and determines your equipment aptitude. Pay close attention when gearing up! Types of Abilities #Command Abilities #:Abilities used in combat. Each job has a "job command" with command abilities falling under that heading. The monk's job command Martial Arts, for example, contains the command abilities Strong Strike and Invigorate. #Support Abilities #:Passive Abilities that work just by being equipped. For a monk, these include HP 10% Up, Knuckle Lore, etc. Each ability has a cost—equip as many as you can afford! ;Mix and Match Abilities *Your current job's abilities *One other job's job command *Support abilities up to max cost Pick and mix to create your own ultimate custom fighting style! Magic ;Using Magic To cast magic, you need: *The spell scroll *The corresponding The party can all share a single scroll, and abilities have level limits, as in White Magic Lv.2. Abilink ;Abilinks Abilink lets you use abilities that your friends have learned. Have a friend who's further along? Borrow one of their powerful abilities, or coordinate with them and train different jobs! ;Setting an Abilink Select "Abilink" from the Tactics menu, then pick a friend from the list. You can only link one character per friend, so try to make at least four friends you can rely on. Custom Special Moves ;The Special Move Menu You can customize a special move's name, dialogue, and effect within the "Special" menu. Craft your own killer move, then show it off via Summon Friend! ;Acquiring New Moves & Parts As Norende is rebuilt, you'll be able to acquire new special moves and parts. How do you rebuild? Just hit right on the control pad or touch the icon at the left of the bottom screen to open the map menu, then pick the fourth icon from the top. Friends ;Agnès's Pendant This miraculous accessory lets you communicate with other players! ;Friends Register other players you'd like to play with as friends. You can summon friends to aid you in battle, share abilities, and more! ;Registering Friends First, register as friends using your Nintendo 3DS systems. Then just StreetPass, and you're all set! Or, visit the Adventurer to register friends via the internet or local connection. ;Updating Data Use "Update Data" below "Save" to access the internet and grab your friends' latest data. Updating brings a lot more benefits than just that, so be sure to do it once a day! Sleep Points ;Sleep Points (SP) Store up SP by putting the Nintendo 3DS system in Sleep Mode while playing Bravely Default. For every eight hours you bank, you'll get one SP. ;Feeling Impatient Can't wait for your sleep hours to stack up? An SP drink could help! Touch the "S" icon on the bottom screen of the menu to open the SP menu. ;What are SP Drinks Use one and your SP will increase by 3. :Notice* SP drinks area premium item purchased with actual money, not in-game currency. Please enjoy responsibly! Party Chat ;Party Chat When you see this, it means the party's got something to talk about. Press the Y Button to listen to in! StreetPass ;Inbox Press right on the Control Pad, or tap the icon at the left of the bottom screen to open the map menu. There, tap the inbox icon to view new StreetPass info. ;Collect Sent Moves Strangers you StreetPass will be registered as guests. Guests can be summoned just like friends, so get out there and StreetPass, and get those guests! Rebuilding the Village ;A Peek at Norende Hit right on the Control Pad or touch the icon at the left of the bottom screen to open the map menu, then pick the fourth icon down to visit Norende Village. D's Journal ;D's Journal The only clue Ringabel has to his lost memories is a strange journal inscribed only with the letter D. ;Opening the Journal Open the map menu, then touch the "D's Journal" icon to view the journal's contents. ;The Journal's Contents According to Ringabel, its pages hold the future. Perhaps you'll find some hints to your adventure? Other pages hold notes Ringabel himself made along his journey. The Eschalot ;The Eschalot, by Sea or Air Press the A Button to switch between sailing and flying. That said, you probably want to steer clear of the oceans in their rotted state... ;Embarking/Disembarking When sailing, a port or sandy shore is needed to dock. It's inconvenient, but that's life, I'm afraid. Grandship ;Grandship No terrain can bar your progress now! The world is your oyster! To land, find an open area and press the A Button. When landing in water, you can sail off in the Eschalot. ;The Airship Menu Lose your boat after disembarking Grandship? Not to worry! That's what the airship icon at the bottom of the map menu is for—give it a touch! Quests ;What are Tutorial Quests? Learn the basics of adventuring first-hand through a series of informative quests. Complete these, and you'll have mastered everything you need to plat the game! ;Viewing Quests Press right on the Control Pad or tap the icon at the left of the bottom screen for the map menu. Tap the "Quest" icon to review your current quests. Sub-Scenarios ;Blue Marks upon the Map Notice a blue mark on your map on the bottom screen? Head there to advance a sub-scenario! ;what are Sub-scenarios? Sub-scenarios are your chance to see another side of the asterisk bearers. Follow their stories and lay claim to their asterisks to unlock powerful new jobs! AI Friends ;AI Friends These plucky chaps are your friends when no friends are around. You can set Abilinks and summon them the same as normal friends! Net Friend Invites ;Net Friend Invites Having trouble racking up StreetPasses? Net Friend Invites are just the thing! With it, you can connect to the internet and find new guests to aid you. ;How to Use Net Friend Invites Just ask your local adventurer! He'll help you out once a day. What a guy! Invite Net Friends with "Update Data"! Surpassing the Limit ;Beyond 9999 Have you powered up to the point where you can inflict 9999 damage on enemies? 9999 is the most damage you can do if you're playing normally, but there's a way to go beyond that limit! ;Stop Time to Surpass the Limit! During Bravely Second, you can do more than 9999 damage! You can restore more than 9999 HP via healing, too. The Norende Screen ;Let's Rebuild Norende! You can give building orders from this screen. Use the touch screen to issue commands! ;Grow the Population With every StreetPass, the village gains a new resident. A task that takes one worker an hour only takes two workers thirty minutes. Got ten residents? Your done in six minutes flat! ;Erect Buildings Shops breathe life into a town! Touch a site, set the worker count, and the building begins. If you'd like to build on rough land, you'll have to til it first. Presents from Norende ;Presents Build an item shop, a combat item shop, or a compound shop, and they'll reward you with periodic presents. Raise the building level, and the prizes get fancier, too! The Adventurer Shop ;The Adventurer Shop Build a shop in Norende, and you can buy items from it through the Adventurer from anywhere in the world! ;Shop Inventories Raise the building level of your shops to improve the inventory at the Adventurer Shop. *You can get special moves and parts immediately after building or leveling up is complete! Nemeses ;What are Nemeses? Nemeses are mysterious enemies that invade through the net. They have two ways into your world: they can be sent from the server when you Update data, or sent from others via StreetPass. ;How do I Fight Nemeses? When a Nemesis icon appears in the village, touch it and select "Fight"! Just watch the recommended level—if you're wiped out, it's a game over! ;Protecting Nemeses The village can hold up to seven nemeses at once. When an eighth arrives, the oldest will disappear—unless it's been protected. If there's one you want to fight, protect it! ;Sharing Nemeses Use Send to deliver a deliver a nemesis to the players you StreetPass. Nemeses sent from the server vanish upon defeat, but if they're sent to you through StreetPass, you can have your rematch! Brave & Default ;Brave & Default A new take on classic combat. Default to store up power, then Brave to unleash it on your foes! ;Default By declining to act during a turn, you can store up BP which allow you to carry over that action into a later turn. Default also lessens damage taken that turn! ;Brave Use the turns you've banked or take future turns in advance to perform multiple actions in a single turn. Use it when the time is right to drop the hammer on tough foes! ;Brave Points (BP) Taking an advance on future turns will drive your BP negative. You'll recover one per turn, but can't act until you reach zero. it's high-risk, high-reward proposition. Use it wisely! Summoning Friends ;Summons Other players' characters can be summoned to aid you. Your affinity with friends' character will rise with each summoning, increasing their power. ;The Send feature You can set which character will perform action when other players summon you. Show them your ultimate ace in the hole! ;Using Friend Summons Well Ask your friends to send their strongest attack before you tackle a boss! Already used it up? No problem—just have them send it again!Be sure to send one back, too. Fair is fair! Special Moves ;Special Moves Store up power over time, then release it in a single crushing blow capable of devastating even the toughest foes! ;How to Use Special Moves The condition are different for each weapon type: :Sword: Use Brave ten times :Dagger: Use items five times ...and so on. Just remember, changing weapon types will reset the count! ;Special Move Stat Bonuses When you use a special move, the music changes—that's your cue! As long as it plays, the party's stats are boosted. Make it count! ;Special Move Combos Chain together special moves before the music ends and all of their bonuses remain in effect for its duration! Stack 'em up, and don't forget about friend summons, too! Bravely Second ;Bravely Second Break from turn-based combat conventions and act any time! ;I've Frozen Time! While entering commands or while the battle's raging, it doesn't matter. Just hit START and it's your turn, any time! Stop time for everyone but you—that's the power of Bravely Second! ;The Cost Actions performed during bravely Second consume SP. Normal attacks and items consume one SP each, to give a few example. Actions that normally cost BP will consume that many SP instead. ;SP in Advance You can take an advance on SP the same as BP, but you won't be able to use Bravely Second while in the red. Plan accordingly! Category:D's Journal in Bravely Default